A Day to Remember
by franklinzhang
Summary: This is the day that Frank and Hazel meet. Cute fanfic.


Anyone up for a little Hazel/Frank? Before SoN? After? I'm gonna do some before. Just because. So yeah, Frazel. All rights to Rick Riordan. These are not my characters!

Hazel cursed once again. She had to be more careful. Tripping wasn't something she wanted to do every day. If only she knew how to control her curse, maybe she could stop embarrassing herself with tripping almost everywhere. She was pretty sure that would never happen. She relies on not popping out a million carat diamonds, and trying to concentrate on how to stop it. Stop being nervous? That wouldn't happen. Hazel was in a new place. Well, she's been here since September, but the place felt as alien as ever. And as far as she was concerned; Being nervous wasn't something she could completely ignore.

Today it was a huge gold bar. Bigger than her own hand, and heavier than a 10-pound dumbbell. It would be hard trying to get rid of the darn thing, since it was so big, so she decided to throw it into the Tiber river. Hazel didn't have duty right now, so she wound't be in trouble for being out an about. Camp Jupiter was harsh in that way. Out of bed to go to the bathroom? Clean the grounds with a toothbrush. It was ridiculous the first time Hazel heard it, but now it seemed more of a threat-in-waiting. Scary.

Where she stood by the river was almost as enchanting as where she used to live. Alaska. Even though it was terrible there. Hazel caught the Berkeley hills rolling in the distance, and the clear blue sky was almost like a drawn-in canvas. The breeze from behind her calmed down Hazel's nerves. It was nice here. And even though Hazel didn't have a lot of friends, she tried to make the best out of it. Even though the punishments were ridiculous and dangerous. And as ludicrous as it sounded, Hazel loved it here. And she wouldn't change anything to be anywhere else.

Logging the gold bar behind Hazel, she presumed to chuck it into the river. She watched, as it sank below the currents of the stream and vanished before her eyes. It seemed like forever that Hazel was standing there before she realized it was getting dark out. The sky shimmered with a nice sunset with oranges and pinks and a purple color it, so Hazel decided to watch the sun set. Even if it was getting past curfew.

So Hazel sat down on the crayon-green grass and just stared into the distance. If only she had some colored pencils and a nice canvas to draw on, she could busy herself without a little drawing. But no, she didn't want to go all the way to the 5th cohort. She was afraid of missing the enchanting sunset set. She might not even get this chance again, sitting all by herself without a care in the world. Hazel wished life could be more simpler, but being a Demigod could have cons of its own.

Of course, all of that got ruined when some kid stood in front of Hazel, blocking her view. She couldn't tell who it was, from the bulkiness of his shoulders and awkward standing. It was definitely a guy, and Hazel could even see that he was holding a bow in his right hand. Hazel cocked her head to the side to look a little closer... Oh, this had to be the new kid Frank. Hazel knew his reputation was the camp klutz, and she could definitely sympathize with that. It wasn't easy to fit around, especially if you don't even know who your godly parent is like him.

Hazel thought it was probably best to go back to her cohort, but she couldn't quite miss the sunset right now. Even if Frank was blocking it. So she walked over to

Frank, wanting to be a friendly person, and stood right next to him. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe care that Hazel was even there. It wasn't a big though. Hazel was just as much as a joke as Frank was here. They could probably be best friends here. Or enemies.

"Beautiful sunset. Right?"

Frank jumped a little. He looked at Hazel and seemed to be a little frazzled.

"Uh...yeah. I guess."

Even if it was getting dark out, Hazel could see Frank trying hard not to blush. But it didn't work. He was as red as a tomato.

"Your Frank? Right? I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

Frank nervously nodded. He probably came here to be alone, and Hazel bothered him. So Hazel took a shy smile for it and said goodbye to Frank just as the sun came to a halt in the horizon. Just as Hazel was backing up to leave and watching the set, Frank turned around her a small smile. It was such a shock to Hazel, that she stood there until the sun was completely was down. Frank had left, but Hazel hadn't completely forgotten about the smile. It was the nicest thing shes seen in a long time.


End file.
